Vega Snow
by LordsBecca
Summary: Oh, it's just a stroll in the snow for Ginny Weasley. But it's more for Draco Malfoy.


Title: Vega Snow  
Author: Becca  
E-mail: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
Category: Slight romance.  
Archive: Could you let me know first? Archiving makes me feel splendiferous.  
Pairings: Ginny/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: Technically, everyone belongs to WB, Scholastic, and JK. But how's this: until the fifth   
book and second movie comes out, the characters will be chillin' with me. It's either with me, or the   
unemployment office. *preens*  
  
Summary: Oh, it's just a stroll in the snow for Ginny Weasley. But it's more for Draco Malfoy.  
  
.:.  
  
A small flake fell onto her nose, melting quickly. The water dripped down and   
fell just above her top lip, and she used her small pink tongue to lick it away.   
She shoved her white-cold hands into her cloak pockets, and turned her face up   
to the gray sky. The tiny flakes, which were slowly growing in size, buried   
themselves into her fiery hair and eyebrows.   
  
  
The glow from the full moon glittered off the snow, and as Ginny moved out of   
the shadow of the Whomping Willow, the light from it drowned her pale face,   
engulfing her small peach skin and turning it into a light blue glow. She closed   
her eyes and smiled up at the cosmos.  
  
Slowly, she took careful steps towards the large pond, or small lake. With each   
step her feet sank into the inches of flakes, and her ankles shivered from the   
cold. She knew that underneath her socks she would find very red legs. But she   
kept walking, transfixed by the way the light reflected off the lake, each wave   
causing the light to change slightly. Periodically, a large tentacle burst from   
the water, but seeped under a few seconds later. Ginny was not afraid of the   
monster: she considered it a close friend.  
  
When she saw that something was sitting in her normal spot by the lake, she   
stopped walking and stared for a moment. She did not recognize the body, but a   
calm feeling flooded her insides, making it irresistible to go investigate.  
  
The body turned when Ginny came close enough. The small *crunch, crunch, crunch*   
of the snow made her footsteps louder as she got to the lake and the unknown   
person. She was able to tell by the light that this was a male, and he was   
sitting with his knees curled to his chest. She smiled. *Go on, Ginny,* she   
thought to herself. *He is, after all, taking over your spot.*  
  
"Excuse me," she began, but gasped when she realized that this was the same   
platinum haired boy that harassed her family. She blushed insanely, but realized   
that he had not heard her. He was continuing to stare across the lake blankly,   
his robe wrapped around him tightly.  
  
"You should not be out here," the boy suddenly vocalized. "It is a full moon,   
and there are werewolves in that forest."  
  
Ginny's mouth gaped for only a second before she decided to sit next to him and   
try not to hate him too much. This was not the night to loathe someone. It was   
too pretty out.  
  
"You like these long walks, don't you, Ginny?"  
  
She smiled at how harmless his voice was, and she felt a warm wrapping around   
her freezing body. She then shook her head and told herself that he was not to   
be trusted, and she should think before she said anything she could possibly   
regret.  
  
"They're nice."  
  
Nodding his head slowly, Draco replied, "Why do you come out here?"  
  
Ginny shrugged and tilted her head up to the stars. "Because. It's nice." She   
looked down at the icy ground and then unsurely asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
"It's a clear sky," Draco told her quietly. "The stars are bright."  
  
"Oh." Pause. "Are you into astronomy?"  
  
Draco Malfoy nodded. "Rather good at it, if I do say so myself." He was suddenly   
lying in the freezing snowfall, the mounds of ice curving around his body like a   
pillow. He concentrated for only a second then pointed up at the northeast   
February sky, and said, "There's the constellation Draco. The one I was named   
after. Draco the Dragon." He sighed heavily and murmured, "A name which suits me   
well."  
  
Ginny's eyes were transfixed at the arrangement of stars. She couldn't see a   
dragon, and did not understand how someone could think that it looked like one,   
but nodded politely anyway. Then she asked, "What else can you find?"  
  
Suddenly standing, Draco turned so he was facing the southwest. He pointed to a   
large bright star. "That's Rigel. And, a little to the left is the star Sirius.   
Sirius is part of a constellation called Canis Major. It's known as 'The Dog   
Star'. Adjusting himself, he pointed to three bright stars and said, "You must   
know that that is--"  
  
"That's Orion," Ginny finished, causing Draco to smile at her. Unable to control   
the urge, she smiled back, and the same warm blanket covered her. "What is your   
favorite constellation?"  
  
His answer seemed to take a long time. Ginny could picture every constellation   
flipping through his mind like index cards, and all he had to do was put his   
finger on one....  
  
"Lyra," he answered. "It holds my favorite star, Vega."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Can you show me that?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "You can see it clearly in September. Come back here then,   
and I can show you."  
  
Ginny stood to leave, and Draco suddenly took her hand. She stared at his gray   
eyes, slightly frightened.  
  
"Careful, Ginny. You can't trust anyone these days."  
  
Eyes widening, and fear growing, Ginny pulled her hand away and forced her   
frosty legs to work their way through the dense snow. With every step, she   
couldn't help but think about her little walk that night, and what had happened   
within that small amount of time.   
  
She really should start taking more walks.  
  
.:.  
  
The 13th use of Dragon's Blood: poison used on readers who don't review a story.   
Be nice. Review for me. 


End file.
